


Talking To Myself

by KelleyGraven



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelleyGraven/pseuds/KelleyGraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley manages to separate the Winchesters by sending Dean to an alternate universe, he thinks he's back at the same one Balthazar sent him before.<br/>That is, until he runs into Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

“Damn it, Crowley!” Dean harped. Crowley came into his and Sam’s hotel room so suddenly that he didn’t even see him coming. Sam either. Crowley grazed Dean with the knife with the just the right amount of pressure and speed to engrave a sigil in his forearm.

Crowley, you see, was the Kind of Hell. But most of you already knew that. And along with being the king of hell came being the biggest douche bag around. And while the Winchester brothers were trying to stop him from another scheme to take over humanity, (otherwise known as a normal day for the two) Crowley realized he needed to buy himself some time. 

Most of the “supernatural freaks” that Sam and Dean fought were stupid in a sense. All, if not most, believed that they would be the lucky ones. The lucky ones who would be able to have the honor to say, “I defeated the Winchesters!,” or “I escaped from the Winchester brothers!” Some even thought that they’d have the privilege of killing them.

But then again, Crowley wasn’t like his demon counterparts. He knew what the Winchesters were capable of. And he’d be damned- if he wasn’t already- to underestimate them. So while most were preparing to “kill” Sam and Dean, he was preparing how he’d be able to escape safely and with the least injuries.These two weren’t ordinary hunters, and Crowley damn well knew that. They always came back, too. Someway and somehow they’d come back even if they were killed. 

Suddenly, an idea hit Crowley. Of course he’d have to gather everything he needed for such a spell to work. And with success comes hard work. So Crowley began pillaging around Hell and Earth for what he needed to retrieve: A dead hunter’s knife by some unusual name, sea salt, blood of a tyrant (which was the easiest) and the object of the spell’s blood, and a few other things that didn’t require much ground time. 

He knew he had to separate the brothers. So he found the easiest and most effective way to attack one of them and send him off- but also to leave his mark to the other. He had to prove he was not to underestimated, too. And unluckily, Dean would have to be the object and Sam would have to find a way to save him.

“Crowley, you dirty son of a bitch. What are you doing now? Trying to bind me to you? Marking me to keep tabs?”  
“No, not this time, Dean Winchester. This time you aren’t even going to be in this universe.”  
“Okay, but I warn you,” Dean began to say, “when I get back, I’ll be pissed.”  
Crowley smirked. “And hopefully you won't be anytime soon. Good bye, boys.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. He’s been to Heaven, he’s been to Hell. even Purgatory. In time and out of it. So an alternate universe is nothing.

Hopefully.


	2. Döppelgangland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Both of you chuckleheads. We have to get out of here.”
> 
> “That may not work out well since there’s two of me,” Jensen began to say, then touching Castiel’s shoulder. “And two of him.”

Dean woke up on a park bench in Chicago, Illinois. And he was definitely not alone. He noticed two things in particular:  
1) The day was ungodly bright, and  
2) he was surrounded by people.

“Jensen! Oh, Jensen! Why are you on a park bench?”  
“Can I get a picture with you?”  
“You should make a Twitter!”

Dean scoffed. “Oh sweetheart, when you live a life like mine, you don’t have time to ‘tweet.’”

The girl swooned. Dean quickly noticed her short-shorts and tight shirt. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. “So sweetheart, can you tell me where I am?”

“He called me sweetheart twice!” she gushed to her friends, but quickly turned back to the Winchester boy. “Oh, and you’re in Lincoln park. Aren’t you filming here?”

Dean was quick to remember who “Jensen” was when she mentioned filming. The dick Crowley sent him back to the universe without magic. So of course, the only way he was coming back was if someone opened a portal back. But his only question was how. Last time, he was thrown from a window onto set. And he came from a run down hotel to a park bench.

Dean knew he had to do what he had to. “Yup, I’m Jensen. Mr. Ackles. The Jensen-meister.” He crooked his head and said, “Castiel, if you hear me, please come!” Whoever shipped Destiel made their love loud. Dean did a half nod and walked to where he saw a film set, confident it was Supernatural.

“Jensen? Weren’t you just going into your trailer?” a producer asked. 

“Yes. Right now, actually. Now excuse me.” The man just stared in confusion as Dean made his way to the trailer with the poster that said “Jensen Ackles” on it.

“Maybe I’ll find an episode of Days of Our Lives with me in it,” he laughed to himself. And stepped onto the wooden steps and opened the door to see himself sitting in a chair, talking on a cell phone.

“What the-”

“Oh, hold on,” the man said. He turned around from his swivel seat in front of a flat screen. His eyes widened and he dropped the blackberry. 

“Hi, the name’s Dean Winchester.”

Jensen scrambled the floor for his phone. He picked it up frantically and could barely let out the words, “Call you back later.”

“So what are you? A shapeshifter?” Dean asked. 

But the man, sitting on the floor, dropped his phone once again and backed away from Dean. He bumped into the wall underneath the television.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming,” Jensen muttered. Dean scoffed. 

“Don’t play innocent. Last time I was here, I became some Jensen guy. Unless...” Dean trailed off. His eyes widened as well. 

“You-rr-re me?” Jensen stuttered. Dean noticed that his voice was a few pitches higher than his.

“Um, yeah. Well this has been peachy but if you don’t mind, I’m going to find a way out of here now,” Dean said as fast as his mouth could allow. He opened the trailer door to see Mark Pellegrino standing outside of the door. 

“Oh, hey Jensen-”

Dean slammed the door shut. “Why is Satan on your doorstep?” But Jensen was too shocked to answer. 

“Run-nn-ing lin-nes, probab-” Jensen started to say, but couldn’t finish.

“Quit stuttering, man,” Dean shouted. He didn’t mean to raise his voice so high. 

“Um, is this a practical joke? Are you just a very similar stunt double?”

“I’m sure we both know that’s not true,” Dean said. He smoothly planned out his words to his... actor. “Now, the only one who knows me as well as I do is you. How long has the show been on?”

“Well, eight years actually-” Jensen trailed off for the last time, when it all sunk in. “Is this actually happening?”  
Dean just stared back for a few moments and then nodded. 

“Crowley sent me here. I got to get back to my universe so I can get back to Sam and Cas. I’m going to need your help.” Jensen nodded.

“Have you called for Castiel?” Jensen suddenly said, with excitement in his voice. 

“I don’t know if he can come to this universe. Remember the episode where you played me who had to play you who was really me?” Dean asked, before nodding at the irony. Jensen did the same.

“Uh, yeah.”

Dean realized that had nothing to do with this. “Well hold onto that thought. Damn, I really hoped Cas would be here already.”

“Me too.”

The two turned to see a man who they didn’t know was Castiel or Misha Collins.

“Cas?”

“Misha?”

“Misha? Is that a type of tart?” It was clear who this was now.

“Uh, nevermind. Just- I- I can’t even right now,” Jensen said.”

“Can’t even what?” Castiel inquired. But Dean interrupted.

“Sorry to intrude, but can you get me out of here now?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t.”

Dean was dumbfounded. “What do you mean ‘can’t?’”

“It took a lot out of me to get myself here. I am going to need twice as much energy to get two of us out of here. We could be here for a week.”

“What else then a week?”

“Maybe three.”

Dean scratched his head. “Well, guess I’ll try finding a spell now. C’mon, chuckles.”

Jensen pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Both of you chuckleheads. We have to get out of here.”

“That may not work out well since there’s two of me,” Jensen began to say, then touching Castiel’s shoulder. “And two of him.”

Castiel stared at Jensen for a few seconds before he got the hint to stop touching him. 

“Um, sorry man-” 

“Oh, we don’t have time for this.” 

"Jensen forked over his keys to Dean. "Okay, one at a time. Find a Cadillac Escalade.”

Dean frowned. “My baby isn’t in this universe either?”


	3. No Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's eyes were still closed. He could only think of one other person who would possibly understand. 
> 
> His best friend.

Mark was still outside the door when Dean went to find the car. 

"Hey-"

"Not now, Satan," Dean said, holding his hand up. Mark's smile morphed into a look of confusion and backed away as Dean found his way to the car. He got in behind the wheel- and he wasn't liking it. His Baby probably was just a prop in this universe.

Dean was going through Impala withdrawal. He missed his Baby.

Next Castiel left the trailer, scoping the surrounding area for Dean. Dean began to grow impatient as he watched him wander aimlessly into the parking lot. It reminded him of a child lost inside a store. Coming to this universe took up a lot of Castiel's power, so he couldn't just poof into the car with Dean. 

"Oh no no no!" Dean worried out loud.

Someone, presumably a producer, took Cas's arm and began to lead him somewhere else. Luckily Jensen noticed and quickly caught up to them.

"I'll bring him right back," Jensen said, yanking him out of the producer's grip without stopping. The producer gave a dumbfounded look, since he just saw "Jensen" walk to his car a minute ago.

They finally got to the car and Jensen released Cas's other arm only to find Dean on the driver's side. Jensen knocked on the window, frowning.

Dean rolled down the window and smiled back. "I drive." 

Jensen just rolled his eyes and went around to the passenger's side. Castiel decided to sit in the middle of the back seat.

"And where do you think we're going?" Jensen asked, visibly annoyed. 

"To get some grub," Dean replied, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. "I haven't ate since Crowley universe-swapped me."

"Well that's going to be difficult considering there's two of me," Jensen retorted. He then quickly reached into his glove box and retrieved a baseball cap to put on. He might as well try to conceal the fact he was driving with his own fictional self.

"Didn't think that one through," Dean admitted. "I can be your long lost twin brother."

"Or we can just figure out how to get you out of here."

"Oh, there's nothing I want more," Dean remarked with a smirk. Who knew this guy would be such a dick, he thought to himself.

"I already said that I can get Dean and I back to our universe, but only after I resurge enough power to take us back," Castiel stated. "It's the only way we can return. So, in the mean time, he and I are stuck here until then."

Jensen closed his eyes and threw his head back. "This can't be happening."

Even though he was sitting in the car with what was essentially himself, he still had a hard time believing that this was actually happening.

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored Jensen. "Can't Sam do something?"

Cas sighed. "I don't know how Crowley got you here, otherwise I would say if he could. I'm afraid that we'll have to wait this one out, Dean." 

"Well isn't this just freakin' perfect," Dean said, his voice going slightly deeper then usual. It was what happened whenever Dean got upset.

Jensen's eyes were still closed. He could only think of one other person who would possibly understand. 

His best friend.


End file.
